Another twist to suits
by safy
Summary: What happens when Scottie and Harvey are together, but Donna is left alone? Especially when she is hiding a secret that no one knows... First Chapter below! Hope you guys like it! :D
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of these characters. I simply wrote this story based off how the first and second season of the show went, and how I sort of hope the third season is like. Hope you guys like my view on how the story should go from the finale on forwards. This is my first story on fanfiction so I hope you guys like it. Again, I do not own any of the characters and am merely writing this for fun.**

He was a murderer, a liar, and he used her. She did not want anything to do with him at all, yet wherever she went she was reminded of him. However, knowing that Harvey was by her side made her feel as if it was going to be all right.

She took a deep breath as she felt the elevator stop and saw the doors opening. Donna held her head high and walked towards her cubicle. She saw people look at her pitying the fact that she had fallen for a man that was a criminal. Yet, she ignored it just like she ignored the many rumors around the office about her and Harvey, after all no one had the guts to say it to her or Harvey's face.

Just as she reached her cubicle, she knew that this is where she belonged and no one could take that from her. It was not soon that she saw Harvey strode in with a smirk on his face. She knew immediately that something was up, after all she was Donna. Then it hit her as soon as she saw her click her heels and hold her coffee in her hand as she walked behind Harvey laughing. Scottie was back.

Donna took a deep breathe and continued replying to emails hoping it would distract her, as they walked towards Harvey's office they both smiled and nodded towards her in a gesture that was immediately reciprocated by Donna.

It was not till they started discussing weekend plans that Donna realized that this time Scottie was staying. Something about Harvey opening up to Scottie resulted into her saying. Donna merely closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Harvey was not the only one that got a bit agitated when the other started dating. However, Donna was happy for Harvey. At least he is moving on with someone that loves him.

As Donna opened her eyes, she was not at all surprised as Rachel walked towards her. With a file in her hand, she walked over to Donna and just said the exact words that Donna needed at that point.

"That dress… on you… is breathtaking."

Donna couldn't help but smile, this was one girl that gotten through to Donna and knew how to make her smile.

" Did you expect something else… after all I am Donna"

"So drinks tonight?"

"Is there any other way to celebrate"?

"I'll see you then"

As she walked away, she thought about how they will be celebrating the fact that the Stephen chapter has officially closed and after all Rachel got accepted to both Columbia and Stanford Law School.

Two weeks had passed, and Donna was getting antsy slowly. She got slowly distracted and kept waiting for the clock to tick. Just five more minute till 12 and then it would be lunch. She would have an hour to find out and be away.

She watched as Harvey and Scottie began to leave Harvey's office. It became an everyday thing now. Either they meet for lunch or dinner… or both.

"Donna"

"Huh, yes Harvey"

"Are you ok? I have been talking to you for the past five minutes and you just seem to be out of it"

"I'm fine Harvey"

"Are you sure? If its about him…"

"Harvey… its nothing. I'm fine seriously. Well um its 12, I have a special lunch date with a brunette paralegal whose walking this way now"

"Hi Harvey, Scottie. You ready Donna?"

"Yea Rachel, just give me a minute and we'll leave"

"OK, so me and Scottie will be leaving now. Have a great lunch…. And Donna take care"

"I will Harvey"

Even as the words slipped out of her mouth. Donna could not help but feel guilty as she saw her best friend who cared so much walk away.

"Did you tell him?"

"No Rachel, I have to make sure of this first and I don't even know how I will"

"Its ok Donna, the appointment is for exactly 12:5. If we leave know we will hopefully find out if it is what we are thinking or not"

"Ok, let's go"

As twenty-five minutes went by Donna could not help but tap her feet and walk around the doctor's office. The results should be in by now. What is taking the doctor this long? Frustrated Donna thought about what would happen when the results do come in. Would she be happy or sad? Would she do if it were true?

On cue, the doctor walked in.

"You're results are in Donna. Congratulations you're going to be a mother, you're pregnant"


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go guys. I'll try to post the chapters sooner, this has actually been a lot of fun! Hope you guys enjoy! **

**Also I do not own any of the characters and am just writing this for fun! Leave reviews and let me know how you guys like the chapter! Also if there are some suggestions, I'll love to hear them!**

He knew there was something wrong. Her eyes said it all.

"Harvey! I have been talking to you for the past five minutes, yet you seem to be lost in some deep thought. Is everything ok Harvey?"

"I'm fine Scottie. Just worried"

"For Donna I assume"

"There's something wrong, I know it."

"Harvey she said there was nothing. Maybe she is still not over Stephen, but it does not matter anymore, he's in jail and she has to learn to move on. Harvey I don't know why you're so interested in how she is right now."

"Scottie, don't you dare. Donna is one person in my life that cannot be replaced, and I care for her deeply. I will not stand a single word against her, even if it's from you"

"Harvey, calm down. You know that is not what I meant. I was just saying that we are out for lunch and I thought you would spend this time with me and me alone, yet Donna is still on your mind. Trust me, Donna is strong she will be fine"

Harvey simply nodded. He knew Donna was strong, but after ten years one person he cannot see hurt or troubled is Donna. She was with him when his dad passed away and she was with him through every obstacle he faced. She was his strength.

**Meanwhile...**

Donna merely clutched her stomach. It can't be…can it? She was pregnant. About to be a mother, and the father of this child was a traitor, a murderer, and a deceiver.

"Oh my God! Donna! Congrats! You're going to be a mother, and me a aunt!"

Donna merely nodded; tears were streaming down her face yet all she thought was there was a life growing inside her. A life she created.

As they stepped out of the hospital, Donna had stopped crying, but it was clear there were actions she needed to take…soon.

"Donna they may be bad timing, but are you going to keep the baby? Are you going to tell Stephen about this?"

"Of course I am! How could you even ask me that!? And as far as Stephen is concerned… no. This baby is mine and mine alone. I will raise it and tend to it myself. It's my baby."

"Donna… anther thing…. Are you going to tell Harvey?"

That stopped Donna in mid track. It was one thing she tried not to think about ever since she found out. She didn't know how or even if she should. She didn't know what to do. All she knew at that moment is that she doesn't want anybody to know about her baby at all. No one at all.

**Later that day...**

"Donna this is the second time you sent me the wrong case file within the past hour. Are you ok? Ever since you came back from your lunch date with Rachel, you seem different."

Donna merely looked up at Harvey. Guilt was eating her from within, but she needed to keep this a secret, regardless of how badly she needed her best friend by her side.

"I'm fine Harvey. I'm just worried about the new handbag that came out last week. What if it goes out of stock? Or worse what if someone else gets it before me?!"

"Hint noted Donna."

Harvey took the file he needed and walked to the conference room smiling.

Donna realized that she avoided Harvey for now, but how long will she pretend that everything is alright? Especially when the baby will start to show?


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND AM MERELY WRITING THIS FOR FUN. PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS AND REVIEWS OF WHAT YOU WOULD WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT AND HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT WHERE THIS STORY IS GOING SO FAR.**

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY! I'LL TRY TO POST SOONER! :D**

**Chapter 3**

"Donna, how long are you going to hide this?"

"Till I am ready Rachel"

" Donna, it has been two weeks already, you need to tell Harvey at least"

"Rachel, please. I do not need this right now and you promised you would not say a single word"

"I know, but Donna-"

"But nothing, this is my child and I do not want to tell anyone about this at the moment. Also honestly, I have no idea how Harvey will react"

"He will be with you through it all, you know that"

"I do, but I do not want him to bother with me. He's happy with Scottie and he already has to deal with Louis finding out about Mike. I do not want to trouble him."

"Donna, but if he finds out from someone else, its going to be worst"

"He won't. You're the only one that knows, now if you could please excuse me I am done making copies and have to get back to work"

As Donna held her head high and walked out the copy room she tried to focus on the situation at the moment which is none other than Louis finding out about Mike. Donna knew she had to take action immediately to protect Harvey…and Mike of course.

"That's it Louis what is it that you want, you could get anything but Mike Ross. He's mine."

Donna saw Harvey, Louis and Mike in the office. It was clear that the room was filled with men that were ready to ripe each other's throat out. Especially Harvey.

"Ok, how about this. I do not want Mike Ross and I promise to forget everything and never even fight with you again for one thing only."

Donna was surprised. What could he possibly want from Harvey that would cause him to forget his feud? Was it to be named partner?

Harvey leaned forward in his chair, with the look he gets when he knows that he is about to be played.

"What?"

"Donna."

Donna didn't even have the time to blink as she saw Harvey stand up from his chair and come around his desk. Within a minute Harvey had his hands on Louis's collar and he looked like he was seriously going to kill him. Whereas, Mike just stood there with his mouth open, surprised at what happened.

"WHAT did you just say?"

As Louis quivered in fear, Donna had to give him credit for magically having enough balls to look in Harvey's eyes and repeat himself.

"Do-ah-na-"

With the end of her name. Donna choose what she thought would be best.

"Fine."

Harvey whirled around to face Donna in the eye. Surprised and hiding the hint of hurt in his eyes Harvey looked at Donna.

"Well, umm there you go Harvey even Donna agrees."

"Shut up Louis. Donna what the hell are you saying"

Donna took a step forward in the office.

"I said fine. If Louis want me in order to keep you, Mike Ross, and Jessica from being fired, then why not. It's about time we both moved on a bit Harvey. Change could be good."

Harvey could not believe his ears. What the hell just happened? Did Donna just say she was leaving him?

"Well, Donna if you want you could move right into the cubicle near my office."

"DONNA IS NOT GOING ANYWHERE!"

"Harvey, it's my decision."

"Everyone GET OUT OF MY OFFICE…. except for you Donna"

As Mike Ross and Louis walked out, it was evident that something was going to erupt today in Pearson Spector.

"Are you out of your mind Donna! You are not leaving me for Louis!"

"Harvey, I am not leaving you…I'm leaving my job as your secretary. It's about time we both moved on and stopped relying on each other each step of the way."

"Donna, what is this really about? For the past couple of weeks you have been acting strange. Is it about Stephen…or is it about Scottie?"

"No Harvey. It is about me. And I am sorry but you can not stop me."

"The Hell I cant! You are not leaving me or your job!"

Donna simply sighed.

"I'm sorry Harvey."

Donna walked out and simply started packing her stuff at her cubicle as Louis came up to her offering to carry out her stuff.

Harvey stormed past them both. Clearly enraged at what just happened.

What Harvey did not know was that even though she had hurt him, she was hurting herself even more being away from him. Her best friend and her…. Friend. That's it.

But this was something she had to do. It was the best for her and her baby…. And also for Harvey. This was something she should have done a long time ago, maybe what had stopped them both from being in a real relationship was that they wouldn't let the other be away for too long. Harvey deserved a chance for happiness… even if it was with Scottie. Donna could not bear the thought of forcing another problem on Harvey because of her… or her baby.

"Listen Donna, you do not have to do this. It is okay if I quit. I will find a way out, just please stay"

"Mike. Trust me when I say I am doing this more for me than you."

"But-"

"But nothing. Now move along I have a new cubicle to take over and also to change Louis's life."

Donna walked away with a smile, as Mike looked at her carry the remaining of her stuff away from it all. Mike felt his heart break a little as he saw her disappear at the corner. It should not have happened. All because of him. Why is Donna doing this?


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND AM MERELY WRITING THIS FOR FUN. PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS AND REVIEWS OF WHAT YOU WOULD WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT AND HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT WHERE THIS STORY IS GOING SO FAR.**

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY! I'LL TRY TO POST SOONER! :D**

** Chapter 4**

As Donna entered the restroom, she merely closed her eyes for a second that when she opened she saw Scottie.

"Thanks Donna"

"For what?"

"For stepping away, I feel as if for once Harvey and me could be together without me having to worry."

"Scottie, I did not take Louis's job for you or Harvey, and I have told you already. There is nothing that you have to worry about as far as me and Harvey are concerned."

"Still, thank you."

As Scottie walked away she passed by Rachel, who just merely stood there ready to protect her best friend whether she needed protection or not.

"Donna, what are you doing? Did Scottie make you do this?"

"Rachel please. No one makes me do anything. It was a decision I made that worked out for everyone."

"You may think that, but you are hurting the people around you Donna. Mike is feeling extremely guilty for what happened, and Jessica is not intervening but she is clearly not happy about this exchange. And as far as Harvey is concerned, I can not even imagine how he is feeling."

"Rachel, trust me its better for everyone"

As Donna laid her hand softly on her stomach, she looked up and saw Rachel as she slowly understood that Donna is doing this for her child…. and Harvey's future.

As the door slammed open, Donna quickly removed her hand and looked up. Rachel took no time to turn around and see someone ready to explode.

"Rachel, I need to talk to Donna now."

"Harvey, I have nothing to talk about."

"Rachel…"

As Rachel left she looked back at Donna worried at what may happen. As soon as the door closed behind Rachel, Harvey and Donna merely stared at each other. Donna knew that Harvey was upset, but she could not back down. She had to stand by her decision.

"Listen Harvey…"

"NO, YOU listen to me Donna. I don't know what the hell has gotten into and why you decided that you can no longer work with, but I am giving you a last opportunity. Have your stuff back in your cubicle before the day ends."

As Harvey turned his back ready to walk out, Donna gathered all her courage to say one word that could possibly ruin them.

"No"

As Harvey turned around and walked towards Donna. Anger and frustration clearly evident on his face.

"What did you just say"?

Even though he spoke just above a whisper, Donna felt a shiver run down her spine. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Harvey I am not coming back."

In a quick second Harvey had Donna pressed against the wall as his hands held her arms, and his face barely an inch away from hers.

"Why the hell are you doing this?! Why are you trying to hurt me?! What is it Donna?!"

"Harvey let go of me… you're hurting me Harvey"

"Not till you tell me what the hell is going on"

"Fine! You want to know! Then listen to me… I am tired of working with you, of listening to your every order, and working myself to death for you! I need a life of my own Harvey. I am sick of taking care of you and worrying about you! For once in my life I had the opportunity to be myself and see a guy, yet when I was with him guilt had me consumed knowing that it bugged you. You know what Harvey… I am done with that. This is my life, I will do whatever I want and you have no right to intervene!"

As Harvey let his hands drop, Donna knew she said too much, but she had to… for him and her baby. Harvey took a step back and looked at her as if she were a stranger. Donna barely blinked back the tears that started to form in her eyes and her heart was beating so fast she could barely hear the silent echo in the restroom.

"You want out Donna, you got it. I wont intervene in your life ever again… and if you think that I am the reason you cant live your life…well congrats to your new life Donna. ..without Harvey Spector."

As Harvey turned around and began to walk out, Donna had the urge to stop him. To merely hug and him and tell him everything, but she fought all her instincts to do so.

"And you know what Donna. You think I will be lost without and will call you for everything... well forget it. You are just a secretary… and don't forget I am Harvey Spector… I could have your position filled in merely an hour. "

"Harvey, I would be the happiest person if you are able to do so."


	5. Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND AM MERELY WRITING THIS FOR FUN. PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS AND REVIEWS OF WHAT YOU WOULD WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT AND HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT WHERE THIS STORY IS GOING SO FAR

**Chapter 5**

**One week later…**

"Donna…. So I was thinking maybe if you want…you know…we could like grab dinner and drinks… all on me"

"That's sweet Louis… but no"

"Donna… I feel like you know since you and Harvey are… over. Maybe we could… have that kind of friendship… you could tap into my meetings if you want"

"Louis, me and Harvey were never together and you will not be taking his place..."

As Donna got up, she felt a bit dizzy. Holding on to her cubicle she steadied herself. As Louis tried to help Donna, his face was filled with concern.

"Woah Donna…are you okay?"

"Of course I am…"

As Donna walked away, she could not help but turn around to give a smirk to Louis.

"By the way Louis, who says I don't already listen in?"

As Donna walked, she walked into the copy room and was surprised as she entered with a smile, which quickly vanished as she saw Harvey struggling with the copier. They had been avoiding each other this entire week, but

"It tends to do that… you just have to give it a little tap. Here I'll help you."

"I don't need your help. I could do this on my own."

As Harvey slammed the copier, Donna couldn't help but smile. Everyone knew Harvey had fired over five secretaries in the past week ever since Donna left, and to see Harvey Spector on a Monday morning trying to work a copier, Donna could not help but grin. As she walked over to make the copier work, she stood by Harvey as he took a step back away from her. Donna merely reopened and tapped the copier and ended the procedure with a quick bump from her hip. Before you knew it the copier began to work.

Harvey watched on as she fixed the copier… only Donna could make something that Harvey had been working on for the past ten-minute look so easy and solve it within a minute. She always knew what to do. Harvey caught himself smiling as the copier printed out the documents he needed, but then he stopped himself remembering her betrayal and words.

"So how is the new secretary going?"

"He's fine… knows how to do his job without getting too involved in my personal matters"

It was a lie, the new secretary Jon or Joe, whatever his name was horrible. He was trying to be friends with him and it was annoying. He was worse than mike and kept following him around like a little puppy. In fact, he was thinking about firing the new secretary today, but now annoyed with his lie he could not.

"That's great"

It was funny to Donna, how Harvey thought he could lie so easily. After all she was Donna, she knew everything and she found Jake to be annoying during the five minute she spent in the elevator with him, she could only imagine how annoyed Harvey must have been.

"It is. My copies are done. The copier is all yours. I won't be in your way at all."

Donna knew that was true and it was a truth that she was not happy about, but learned to live with it. As Donna moved aside giving way for Harvey, she felt as if she was about to pass out. With her hand on her head and her papers about to slip from her fingers, Harvey caught her.

"Donna! Hey are you okay? Donna."

As Donna held her head, she shook her head to get rid of the nauseous feeling she had.

"I'm fine."

"Donna, you almost passed out. You are not fine! We need to get you to a doctor or something."

"No! I'm fine Harvey; I am just super tired that's all. You do not have to worry about me."

As Donna pushed away at his hands that still held her up, she took a step back and took a deep breath.

Her one push away, caused Harvey's heart to break. He felt like he was feeling nauseous himself.

"Whatever you say Donna."

As Harvey left steaming, he slammed the door shut behind him.

Donna merely took a seat on a chair near by. She held her hand to her stomach and knew that she was already having pregnancy symptoms even though she was only two months in. Donna knew that in a few more weeks, she would start to show. She needed to plan out what she needed to do next for herself and her baby.

**Meanwhile in the hallway…**

Harvey cornered Louis in the hallway and looked him down, as he was ready to rip off his head.

"Ok, Listen Louis. I just ran into Donna who was about to pass out in the copier room because she was so worked out. So you know what you're going to do… you're going to give Donna the day off and cut her some slack… or you will see the worst of Harvey Spector if anything happens to Donna."

As Harvey stormed off, he caught glimpse of Scottie and knew that she would not understand.

**In Harvey's office…**

"What was that?"

"What was what Scottie?"

"What I saw outside Harvey. Why are you so worried about Donna after everything she has said to you and done to you."

"Scottie stay out of it!"

"No Harvey I wont. She has left and at the same time, I feel as if she is even more here, and between us than ever. Harvey, don't you understand, she does not care about you, and she is so ungrateful that as soon as she saw the opportunity she left you without even caring for your friendship"

"THAT'S ENOUGH! I do not want to hear a single word against Donna! And if you cannot deal with that then leave!"

Scottie merely looked at Harvey and waited.

"Harvey, I know you are upset, but I love you and the thought of losing you is too strong."

"I get that Scottie, but don't bring Donna into this."

"I wont. .I promise… I'm sorry. However, you have to give us a chance and let her live her life."

**Mike's cubicle…**

As he worked on his computer reviewing the new case, Mike could not help thinking about Harvey and Donna. They both were at such odds, dodging each other in the office and refusing to not even talk about the other. There was something wrong, but he had no idea. There was something going on with Donna, yet she refused to talk.

As he was lost in his thoughts, the phone rang.

Mike answered the phone and was in shock on what he had just heard. Slamming the phone down, he ran towards Harvey's office.

"Harvey!"

Out of breath, Mike looked as Harvey and Scottie stood facing the window and turned as soon as they heard Mike.

"He's back."

**Meanwhile in the hallway…**

As Donna walked towards the elevators, hoping to get a peaceful lunch break alone in the park. Yet, it seemed like there were other things stored for Donna. She was near the elevator when the doors to elevators opened up and he stepped out.

Donna stopped in her tracks and looked up speechless.

"Donna. How are you?"

"Stephen…."


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND AM MERELY WRITING THIS FOR FUN. PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS AND REVIEWS OF WHAT YOU WOULD WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT AND HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT WHERE THIS STORY IS GOING SO FAR**

**Chapter 6**

Just as Donna stood in shock, seeing Stephen Harvey ran behind her with a look that made him look as if he were ready to kill any second. With instinct, he looked at Donna and stepped forward covering her with himself.

"Stephen."

"Harvey, it is great to see you too."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, as you can remember I worked for Pearson and Darby, and was fired for the numerous accusations that were put on me of several murders…"

"They were not accusations. You killed those people."

As Harvey boiled in anger, Donna merely stood behind him in shock. The mere remainder of what Stephen had done drove Donna into a dark pit. To think she slept with that man and was even falling for him. How could she have not known? He used her. To cover up his murders. The mere thought of that made her sick.

And now…her baby. The fear struck her as her head snapped up. He cannot know. Her baby is her alone. She can't let this happen.

"Harvey, I think you are mistaken. The case has been reopened for a new trial. So until I am proven guilty, you cannot accuse me of anything. Also as long as I am not proven guilty, Pearson Darby has no stands to fire me according to my contract."

"That's bull!"

"Harvey… He is right."

As Jessica walked toward what seemed like a battlefield she merely kept her cool.

"According to his contract he is not fired, until that is proven guilty. But nonetheless you work for Darby and Darby operates in London branch and those are the only cases that you will be given and that too if Darby chooses to. "

"Jessica, he cannot work here. He killed those men!"

"Harvey."

Jessica's sternness caused Harvey to stop talking, but it was not till everyone was quiet that Donna allowed everything that just occurred to sink in.

"No."

Even though the no was barely above a whisper, Harvey and everyone turned around to look at Donna. Donna looked up in despair. She looked at everyone walked and quickly walked out.

"Donna!"

As Stephen called out to Donna, Donna merely watched him as the elevator door closed on Stephen with Harvey a step behind.

"Listen up Stephen, regardless of the fact that you may be working here even for the few days, until I make sure you're in prison for good. You stay the hell away from Donna!"

As Harvey stormed off into another elevator hoping to catch up to Donna, he merely nodded to Mike knowing that he would handle the office till he is gone.

As Harvey got of the elevator, he looked around for Donna and was in despair, confused as to where she went. He did not even wait for his car, and merely hailed a cab straight to Donna's apartment.

When he got to the apartment, he rang the bell over ten times. Even though he hadn't been there in years, he knew exactly where she lived. Yet, she was not there.

Where the hell could Donna have gone...?

Just then Harvey's phone began to ring.

"What is it Mike?"

"Donna's back in the office. And I have a strong feeling that Stephen is going to try to approach her."

"I'm coming."

As Harvey rushed to the office, all he thought was that he needs to get rid of Stephen as soon as possible.

**Meanwhile in the office…**

Donna knew she could not hide; she had to face her demons, in this case Stephen. But she would be darned if he were to ever find or claim his rights over her baby. Its hers and hers only.


End file.
